Be My Valentine
by nyislandersgirl
Summary: Ash wants to be Misty's Valentine. He's completely ready to ask her, flowers and all. But it looks like he may be too late...  Fluffy Pokeshipping one shot!


**I'm neglecting a social studies project and math studying to upload this. My priorities are TOTALLY right XD**

**But I reeeally felt the need to write a Valentine's Day one shot cause I got SUCH a good idea in my head...wah. Well, here it is. Happy Valentine's Day everyone!**

* * *

Standing outside of the Cerulean City gym, Ash took in a deep breath and glanced around somewhat nervously.

"Pikachu, do you think this is a bad idea?" Ash looked down at his partner Pokémon, who was patiently waiting by his trainer's feet, "maybe I'm trying too hard."

"Pi, pikapi," Pikachu shook his head earnestly, "Pikachu." _No, Ash. Not at all._

"You're right!" Ash squared out his shoulders, "this idea is brilliant! She's going to love it!" Pikachu simply twitched his long, slender ears in response.

Ash knew for a fact that Misty almost always left the gym at ten in morning to run some errands. Very rarely was she a minute off, and she had already told him the night before she'd have to go out in the morning.

So he stood waiting by the door, tilting his head left to right out of boredom. He never was very patient. Behind his back, the young man held a bouquet of lovely iris. Originally, he was just going to get red roses, but Brock had convinced him otherwise, stressing that roses were too cliché, especially when it came to this specific day of the year.

Quickly snatching the cell phone from his pocket, Ash scanned the time. "It's five minutes past ten," Ash furrowed his brow, "she's _always _on time. Why does she pick _today _of all days to be late?"

As if on cue, the sliding glass door to the gym opened. Peering inside just slightly, Ash could see Misty approaching the entrance. _Perfect! _He thought happily. He was _definitely _going to pull this one off.

She was giggling about something as she headed towards the doorway, past the shoulder length red hair swaying gently as she walked. Her green eyes were sparkling, and her cheeks were tinted the sweetest shade of pink. Ash couldn't help but to sigh. Misty was gorgeous.

"Ash?"

He shot up, and found himself looking down at the confused red head. Ash laughed inwardly. He loved actually being taller than the pretty red head.

"Oh, hey Misty," Ash rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"What're you doing out here?" She asked with a slight chuckle as she folded her arms.

"Uh, you see, well…I wanted to…ask you something." He was blushing furiously.

"What is it?" Misty asked softly, leaning into the raven haired trainer.

"Heh. I just wanted to say…will you be my Valentine?" He revealed the flowers he had been hiding behind his back, nearly hitting Misty in the face as he thrust the blossoms forward.

"Oh Ash," Misty breathed with a smile, "that's so sweet! But…" She looked away somewhat sheepishly.

"But what?" Ash frowned, lowering the flowers.

Sighing deeply, Misty responded, "I can't be your Valentine."

"What? Why not?"

"Someone else already asked me," it came out as a whisper. Ash's lip quivered, and he took a step back. Then he went wild.

"WHAT? Who asked you to be their Valentine? That's CRAZY! _I'm _supposed to be your Valentine, Mist! This…this isn't fair!" He was practically tearing up at the prospect.

"I'm sorry Ash," Misty's voice was still at the same decibel it had been before.

"_Who _asked you?" Ash repeated, throat tightening.

"Mama!"

Ash peered over Misty's shoulder and saw a young boy racing over to them from inside the gym. His shaggy, boyishly messy raven hair was flying everywhere, big brown eyes full of glee. From behind his back, the child pulled out a red paper heart, covered in glitter and messily written on in magic marker.

"Is that for me?" Misty gasped, kneeling down to the boy's level.

"Yeah!" He cheered excitedly, handing the craft over to his beaming mother.

"Aw!" Misty enveloped the child into a tight hug, "Aiden, you're the best Valentine ever!"

"WHAT?" Ash screamed, causing Misty and Aiden to avert their attention to him. His eyes were practically bulging out of his head, which caused Aiden to giggle. "Misty, our _son _is your Valentine?"

"He asked me first," Misty shrugged.

"_What?_" Ash cried again.

"Daddy, I asked first," Aiden reiterated, a playful smirk dancing on his lips, "sorry."

Ash gave the three year old a small pout, to which he once again began laughing. Misty sighed and stood up, holding her hand down.

"Come along, Valentine," Misty trilled as Aiden happily took her hand, "you and I are going to run some errands, and you can tell _everyone _that you're my Valentine."

"Yay!" Aiden smiled, continuing to walk alongside his mother.

"This still isn't fair Mist," Ash frowned, beginning to hang his head. He raised his left hand and pointed sadly at the wedding band that wrapped around his ring finger, "I thought this meant something to you!"

"Oh my…" Misty groaned and grabbed Ash, pulling him forward by the shoulder, "hush now, Mr. Pokémon Master."

Ash still looked displeased. Lowering her voice back into a barely audible whisper, Misty added seductively, "you can be my Valentine _tonight._"

That was all Ash needed to hear. He jumped back to life, eyes shining as he hurried towards the front door of the gym, flowers still in hand. "Sounds good, Mist! I look forward to it!"

"Of course you do," Misty rolled her eyes and giggled, "Come on Aiden."

Inside the gym, Ash chuckled and held the flowers in front of his face. Pikachu scurried up to his trainer's shoulder, giving Ash a knowing glance.

"See Pikachu?" Ash continued to laugh, "I told you this would totally work!"

All the electric type could do was give off an exasperated sigh, and jolt his trainer with a good, strong thunderbolt.


End file.
